Ella y Yo
by soraDark666
Summary: Aqui les traigo otra historia... rara pero... bueno: que harias si te dice tu mejor amigo que ha salido con tu mujer durante todo tu matrimonio? una lucha por el amr de tu vida... mi primer takari con Sorato, claro... no sean malos, vale? [reviews]


_**KONICHIWA!**_

_**Si, se que ni siquiera le he avanzado al fic "por quererte olvidar"... y eso es porque tuve un bloque con esa historia, no me mal interpreten, si ya tenia toda la historia planeada, pero no se que fue lo que pasó U... y bueno, este fic es sorato (porsupu), pero se enfoca mas en otra de mis parejas favoritas: TAKARI , me encanta esa pareja, además que es de la favoritas, no?**_

_**De acuerdo... los dejo con el fic... que lo disfruten!**_

_Ella y Yo_

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

_Dos jóvenes corría como "locos, unos psicópatas...", eso pensaba la gente con la que esos "locos" topaban o pasaban frente a ellos... no se dejaban de reír... y tomados de la mano, con un aspecto estrafalario pero que a ellos no les importaba, se sentían sumamente feliz..._

_y siguieron corriendo, les gustaba aparentar... o más bien, "demostrar" lo enamorados y locos que estaban el uno del otro... no había duda de ello..._

_Y, por fin, se detuvieron. Era un grandioso parque, el mas representativo de su ciudad: Odaiba._

_Entre varios arbustos y arboles lograron colarse... parecían dos adolescentes escapando de sus padres... bueno... la verdad, era un caso similar, huían de una realidad..._

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Un bar... un buen lugar para reunirse con tus amigos, donde hay bebidas de cualquier tipo, ahí donde encuentras buen entretenimiento y... para chicos solteros como un rubio que se encontraba esperando a alguien con una copa en la mano, donde podrías conseguir a la chica más voluptuosa que pudieras desear... sin embargo... el encontró a esa chica, no a la voluptuosa y de medidas exactas, no... a la chica de sus sueños... a su primer y único amor... a la chica no perfecta...

Aquel rubio, de lindas facciones y muy apuesto, contaba con veintiséis años, que aun se encontraba soltero, con un hermano ya casado con una linda mujer... y con la traición encima...

En efecto, Takeru Takaishi ya había crecido y se encontraba con el amor de su vida... Ja! Si, claro...

- T.K.! – alguien interrumpió las meditaciones de T.K. con un escandaloso saludo... como siempre

- Ah... Dai! - se sentía desubicado, raro... mal, al ver como aquel chico era tan afanado a la amistad que tenían desde los once años

- Siento la demora – llegando hasta a él y acercándose para abrazarlo ante la sorpresa de Takaishi. – pero tenia que acompañar a Kari a casa de Sora... – separándose y sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra de aquel tan concurrido bar – tu crees? Ya Sora, Mimi y Kari están casadas y con esas reuniones de universitarias... – rió Takeru por su comentario- imagínate si estuviera Miya...? uff, mejor no te lo imagines– llamando al cantinero – un daikiri, por favor... – ordeno con esa sonrisa de niño que no dejo atrás – ordena, yo invito... – le sugirió Daisuke

- Eh... si... un vodka preparado... doble - ¿doble? Osea... una bebida fuerte...mmm...

- Vaya! – se asombró Motomiya. Y no era para mas, Takeru no tomaba ese tipo de bebidas a menos que hubiera algo que lo inquietara o estuviera mal o nervioso – muy bien... eso es todo – le indico al cantinero y éste se fue.- Takeru... ahora que sucedió?

Y ya había comenzado eso a lo que el "pequeño" T.K. temía – ah... pues... nada... no te preocupes- no, definitivamente estaba mal. Siempre ocultaba lo que le pasaba como ahora, y después mostraba una de esas sonrisas "sinceras", como esta ultima. Y Daisuke sabia la razón de su estado...

- Vamos, sabes que a mi no me engañas... cuéntame lo que pasó... – y sujeto el hombro de su amigo quien tenia la cabeza gacha- siiiii? – Haciéndole por lo menos mostrar una seña de que aun estaba vivo, le sonrió por las muecas que solo ese chico castaño tiene.

- de acuerdo...- le tomo la palabra. Comenzaría a relatar el por qué de su estado – recuerdas a... La chica que te conté? – se mostró temeroso por comenzar justo ahí

- La que te ha traído loco por tanto tiempo?... – Takeru asintió – oh, por supuesto! – mostrando entusiasmo

- bueno pues... creo que ya no podemos seguir así... no... – pero fue interrumpido

- Está casada, no?- de nuevo el rubio asintió – ok... oh, gracias- dijo tras la llegada del camarero con las bebidas – sigue -.le dio la palabra a Takaishi

- la verdad, ella es muy noble... nos sentimos como... como en un laberinto – mostró una media sonrisa mirando su bebida – somos unos locos violando los mandamientos – con una amplia sonrisa, como si fuese un chiste. Davis rió por eso – pero cuanto mas tememos que se descubra nuestro secreto... mas nos comprendemos, nos refugiamos... nos queremos – termino suspirando- no somos solo ella... somos su marido ella y yo... – volteo con Dai

- Jeje... pues así es el amor, amigo... como ustedes... Hika y yo nos profesamos amor eterno – recordando lo que TK le había comentado tiempo atrás, del mismo tema – Kari es... la dama perfecta... bella, hermosa, comprensiva... es mi inspiración, amigo – le encantaba hablar de su relación con su actual esposa. T.k bebió de dos tragos su bebida y pidió otra igual – somos de verdad feliz...

- si, verdad...? – dándole la razón a Dai. No levantaba su mirada de la copa que tenia en sus manos – pero... lo que mas me duele es que... solo nos vemos a escondidas, solo para ocultar esta prohibida pasión... – pasando angustiado su mano izquierda por todo el rostro – lo que daría por pasar esas noches de locura todos los días...tiene dueño, lo se, pero quiero ser YO su protector – tomando tu copa- somos su marido ella y yo – bebiendo audaz el liquido. Ya se le podía ver aun MÁS tensando

- TK, esto te lo digo siempre... lucha! – dándole ánimos. Takeru lo miro extraño

- No, Dai, no me des consejos, yo... – eso lo hizo sentir mal. El mundo podía darle ánimos... pero él no sabía cual era su posición... eso le dolía de verdad

- No TK... piensa que si esta contigo es porque quizá su marido no mande en su corazón...- eran muy buenas las palabras que utilizaba para animarlo pero era como una discusión entre qué hacer y qué no hacer

- No, te pido no me aconsejes- se decía a sus adentros

- Por favor, lucha! – insistía

- Es que no sabes quien es víctima en la confusión – confusión?

- Ay T.k... – se dispuso beber.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

_- Ay T.k... – pronunciaba un apuesto rubio tras la declaración que le había dado su hermano menor – y que piensas hacer porque el se dará cuenta y...- fue interrumpido_

_- mira TK... se por qué haces esto pero... – suspiro una hermosa pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposo – no tengo palabras_

_- Mañana salgo de viaje y... – no comprendieron Sora y Yamato a qué venia eso – necesito su ayuda – mirando a su hermano y cuñada_

_- Qué piensas hacer TK? Nuestra ayuda para que? – algo se temía Yamato que fuera a hacer Takeru_

_- Mañana ella y yo nos vamos de vacaciones a París... – desviando la mirada_

_- Que! – aquello impresiono a los otros dos_

_- TK no crees que...- comenzó Sora_

_- Que te pasa Takeru?Eso es demasiado! – Yamato parecía no acepar eso_

_- Hermano por favor... según sé, él va a esta ocupado y... le prometio que estas vacaciones la dejaría salir con Sora y las demás... por favor... es una muy buena oportunidad – definitivamente sabia TK que terminaría saliéndose con la suya con los pucheros a los que no se puede resistir Matt... menos Sora_

_- De acuerdo... cuando sale el vuelo? – se dio por vencido el rubio mayor_

_- Cuenta con nosotros TK... acepto Sora con una enorme sonrisa_

_- GRACIAS! – y salto a abrazar a su familia_

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Mientras Takeru recodaba viejos sucesos, Davis le contaba casi todo de lo que hacia con Hikari, su actual esposa.

Era raro, pero cierto que esos dos hubieran quedado juntos, la razón era simple... se amaban... o eso creía uno de ellos, mientras le hacia daño al otro.

Y de eso ya llevaban tres años... tres años completos de matrimonio... eran jóvenes, pero eso quisieron y lo hicieron. Davis no podía estar mas contento por ello.

- mi esposa yo... – le enorgullecía llamar a si a Kari – somos felices... almas matrices... sé lo que es el amor... no te preocupes por si esta casada, no te alejes por temor... no lo hagas

no tomo mucho en cuenta lo que le acababa de decir – sabíamos de antemano que era una locura esta relación pero... – se rió – la carne nos llamaba y... la cama nos hacia una invitación, solo a hacer el amor... pero somos tres, no dos

- lo se...y ya te explique, cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer... eso me lo enseño Kari... ... y yo opino que se lo digan al marido, que entienda que perdió su hembra, que ahora es tu mujer... es cruel lo que voy a decir pero... no pueden ganar los tres

Ya, eso era todo... tenia que sacar fuerza y valentía para encarar a su amigo... ya no podía con aquello, además... lo había prometido.

- te lo repito: lucha por amor... – seguía firme Davis

- ...

- quizás su marido no mande en su corazón

- ...

- no seas tan tonto... lucha por amor – no se retractaba

-...

- tal vez ese tipo no mande en su corazón – no, no se retracto, seguía firme... no sabiendo a quien lastimaba

- tu no sabes quien es víctima en esta confusión – solo pudo contestar eso el oji-azul al pedir otra ronda de vodka.

El castaño Motomiya ya no supo que decir ante la indiferencia que tenia su acompañante y se dispuso a seguir bebiendo su "daikiri"

El silencio se hizo presente. Takeru seguía en su mundo tratando de buscar los diálogos perfectos para contarle sobre su verdad y así, romper un corazón, una amistad y un matrimonio... que más podía hacer? Ya estaba ahí, lo prometio... y lo iba a cumplir...

- te pido perdón... yo... yo nunca te quise fallar pero... las ganas de volverla a ver me traicionaron... – Dai iba a hablar porque no entendía de lo que estaba hablando TK pero éste lo detuvo, así que lo miro directamente a los ojos y trato de ya no titubear – este encuentro me hizo comprender que será muy amargo y doloroso, que destruiré algo en lo que te has esmerado siempre por tener... y debes entenderlo... tu también llegaste a ese lugar donde yo por idiota me refugie... y... y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer...admitiré que... salí con tu mujer... – dijo esto ultimo en susurro, por lo cual Dai no entendió y se le quedo mirando. Takeru lo encaro – salí con tu mujer- al instante, la copa que detenía Daisuke termino resonando tras el choque con el piso... se rompió tal cual TK le rompió su mundo

- Que...? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su mejor amigo le decía que... que... no, eso no podía ser cierto

-He salidocon Kari antes y durante su matrimonio, Davis... –de nuevo afirmo. Dándole la cara como todo verdadero hombre

- No... no estoy creyendo esto... – Dai parecía palidecer así que tomo asiento

- Lo... – pero no lo dejaron terminar

- Que te perdone tu "hermanito", yo no lo voy a hacer... – totalmente lleno de ira- los perdí a los dos, y a la misma vez! – Calló un momento mientras recuerdos venían a su mente- jajajaja... ya veo... todo era mentira cuando me decía que a Francia a vacaciones con Sora!- no resistió mas su ira, las lagrimas le salieron al momento de descubrir como su esposa le mentía para irse con su mejor amigo- me mintió... – estaba mal, realmente mal y Takeru solo veía lo que provoco por su alocado corazón – tu y ella en una cama- comenzó como a delirar- donde fue? – volteo su vista hacia su "ex–amigo"- quizá en parís o... a lo mejor se fueron a Italia, no? Ella quería ir a Italia! – eso dejo sin palabras a Takaishi... no solo Davis fue el afectado... él mismo se lastimo, a Kari y a esa amistad inquebrantable que tenia con Motomiya.

- Entiende que yo... soy quien más sufre con todo esto... me mata el dolor – le quería expresar que también era herido por ese secreto...

- Fue una traición...- le contesto Davis como fuera de sí

- Perdí un amigo... por la tentación- le siguió diciendo para que sintiera que de verdad no podía con toda la carga... pero no fue así... – perdón... trato de sacarlo del abismo en que lo había metido... lo logro

- ADIOS! – Esa fue la ultima palabra que escucho de su mejor amigo... enseguida Davis busco a Hikari por el divorcio, y tras hacer todos los tramites y dar la ultima firma, Davis se fue del país... no supieron a donde... ya no recibieron noticias de el...

Hikari y Takeru siguieron juntos, pero no casados... nunca lo hicieron, no tuvieron hijos, solo un hijo que era de Motomiya, al cual cuidaron como si TK fuese de verdad el padre...

FIN

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Notas de autora:

Estuvo muy mal cierto? demasiado dramatico... pero no se preocupen, luego les traigo uno mejor, vale? ya lo estoy escribiendo... si, tambien el cap. 4 de mi otro fic ...Lo se... es mi primer takari- dakari, compréndanme... ññU

Lo hice a base una canción que se llama "ella y yo" DE Don omar y aventura, quizá algunos no la conozcan, el genero no me gusta mucho, lo que me llamo la atención fue la letra... me imagine a estos personajes en tal situación... lo escribí mal... pero me salió la inspiración...

Ah! Se preguntaran por qué hago puras historias de engaños, no? La verdad eso no yo lo se... "por quererte olvidar" esa no es precisamente de engaño... solo era porque se necesitaba para la trama... pero en fin...

ARIGATOO POR LEER... Y PORFIS: DEJEN REVIEWS

SU AMIGA--- soraDark666

SYONARA!


End file.
